


Before the Revenge

by mystmae



Series: The Revenge Series [1]
Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2003160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystmae/pseuds/mystmae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the Revenge, there was a beginning...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prequel for Getting Revenge. I am working on the Sequel for the series as well. I hope you guys enjoy it.

Ryan downed his second beer of the night. He still had the guilty feeling, no matter how many beers he downed, it wouldn't go away. That didn't stop him from trying though, and he started on his third beer of the night. He knew he did the right thing, but that didn't stop him from remembering the way Tara's eyes stared at him while she was in the elevator.

He went to take another drink of his beer only to find that it was empty. Damn, he thought, time for another one. He signaled the bartender for another beer, and jumped when he heard a voice.

"Don't you think you have had enough?" The voice asked.

"Nope, there is never enough beer." Ryan answered, turning to look at the voice. It was Natalia Boa Vista; his heart skipped a beat as he stared at her. "What are you doing here? How did you find me?" He asked.

"I'm here, because my friend needed me. It wasn't that hard to find you either. This is the bar you always go to when you're having problems. The eye incident, when you got fired, you came here." Natalia replied, sitting at the bar stool next to him.

Ryan stared at her. "How the hell did you know that?"

"It wasn't that hard to figure out after you called me the last time you came here, when I had to come pick you up." Natalia said with a smirk.

"Oh, yea. I forgot about that." Ryan said turning away from her and started drinking his fourth beer of the night. He basically ignored her while he stared at nothing, continually drinking his beer.

"It's not your fault you know." Natalia said, turning to face the wall behind the bar. She nodded to the bartender for a beer.

"What's not my fault?" Ryan said, not looking at her, but his beer froze in the air in front of his mouth.

"Tara Price being fired is not your fault." Natalia said.

"How did you even know it was me that turned her in?" Ryan asked quietly.

"Because I saw the way she was staring at you, and I saw the way you looked when you thought no one was watching you." Natalia said, just as softly.

"You were watching me?" Ryan asked turning towards her. Natalia blushed when she realized she just admitted to watching her secret crush.

"I…I…" Natalia stammered.

"You what?" Ryan asked, leaning in towards her. "Why were you watching me?"

"Because that is all I can do without wishing for more." She said breathlessly.

Ryan and Natalia stared at each other, both leaning in, their breathing becoming heavier and more erratic. Natalia hesitated a brief second, before closing her eyes, and then Ryan's lips were on hers. And oh God! They felt so good. She moaned, and groaned when he pulled back.

"We can't do this here." He said, a little breathlessly she thought proudly. She nodded and got up to follow Ryan out the door, who threw some bills on the bar and left. They got to their cars, and before Natalia could get into hers, Ryan called to her.

"Hey Tallie, even when I was watching you, I always wanted more." He said, as he got into his car. Natalia smiled at the new nickname, and followed Ryan back to his place, eager to explore this new path for the both of them.


End file.
